


La vita non è un film, ma la nostra ha i suoi cliché

by Djibril88



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss!Levi, Boss/Employee Relationship, Employee!Eren, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djibril88/pseuds/Djibril88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obbligato da Jean ad avere un accompagnatore per il suo matrimonio, Eren implora Levi, suo superiore, di fingere di essere il suo fidanzato per una sola giornata. Quello che ne consegue, però, supera di grand lunga la sua immaginazione. Chi lo avrebbe detto che si sarebbe riscoperto totalmente cieco ed idiota rispetto ai suoi sentimenti?<br/>[Levi x Eren - Modern!AU - Presenza di tanti, forse troppi, cliché.]<br/>“Storia partecipante al contest It’s too cliché, indetto da rhys89 sul forum di EFP”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La vita non è un film, ma la nostra ha i suoi cliché

_Note: Personaggi maggiorenni. Per evitare problemi con il sito e con la sensibilità dei lettori, Eren ha 24 anni e Levi ha 34 anni._

#  **La vita non è un film, ma la nostra ha i suoi cliché**

 

_15 Giugno 2015_

«Uhm…Ehm…L-Levi…Io…»

Eren si bloccò ancora una volta, incapace di andare avanti e dire quello che avevo in mente. Era sempre stato così difficile parlare con Levi e chiedergli qualcosa: era il suo superiore e questo rendeva quasi impossibile la possibilità di parlare apertamente con lui. No, non era giusto dire così: il fatto che fosse il suo capo era un motivo secondario. L’espressione di Levi era fredda, distaccata e chiaramente intimidatoria; era quello sguardo a generare un’ondata d’ansia e di paura fra i dipendenti del corvino.

«Cosa?» domandò con tono irritato Levi, guardandolo negli occhi con chiaro fastidio. «Stai balbettando da dieci minuti. Cosa devi chiedermi?»

Lo sguardo che gli puntò addosso lo fece rabbrividire; era chiaramente infastidito e pronto a tagliargli la testa se avesse fatto una sola mossa falsa. Perché doveva essere maledettamente minaccioso in ogni istante della giornata? O era solamente colpa di quel lunedì mattina, grigio ed uggioso.

«Fra due settimane, il mio migliore amico si sposa.» cercò di dire con calma, nonostante la voce tremasse. Non doveva essere così intimorito quando ancora non aveva detto nulla. Nel profondo, però, percepiva già la risposta che avrebbe ricevuto da Levi.

Eren osservò per un solo istante il suo responsabile, notando un sopracciglio inarcato. Quando faceva così, in rari casi, significava che era interessato a quello che gli veniva detto. Quindi Eren poteva ancora sperare, anche se avrebbe preferito non illudersi tanto. «Sarò il suo testimone e mi ha obbligato a portare qualcuno con me.» mormorò l’ultima parte della frase come se non volesse proprio dirla. Non era intenzionato a sapere la risposta, in realtà.

Per qualche istante regno il silenzio nell’ufficio di Levi, creando ancora più tensione di quanta non ce ne fosse già. Probabilmente Levi stava pensando al perché Eren gli dicesse quelle cose visto che, stupidamente, non gli aveva espresso il desiderio che _recitasse_ per lui la parte del fidanzato.

«Se vuoi qualche giorno libero, Eren, sai benissimo che devi chiedere ad Hanji.» replicò con un sospiro, obbligando il castano ad alzare lo sguardo verso di lui ed osservare la sua espressione disinteressata e rilassata. Quando aveva abbassato lo sguardo?

«Ah!» imprecò a bassa voce, scuotendo la testa velocemente. Con quel gesto improvviso scatenò davvero l’attenzione di Levi, che si protese in avanti appoggiando i gomiti sulla scrivania. «Volevo… che fossi tu ad accompagnarmi.»

La quiete calò sullo studio, preannunciando tante cose nefaste. Eren lo sapeva che aveva decretato la sua condanna a morte; come poteva essere stato così stupido da credere che Levi prendesse in considerazione la sua proposta!

«Non hai già una fidanzata?» domandò con voce stanca il maggiore, chiudendo gli occhi. Sembrava quasi esasperato, o spossato, ma Eren non riusciva bene a comprendere la verità celata dal suo viso distaccato. Levi era un libro chiuso per lui e per tante altre persone.

«Io e Mikasa ci siamo lasciati.» negò prontamente l’esistenza di una fidanzata. Lui e Mikasa avevano scoperto di avere priorità diverse, che avrebbero portato a separare le loro strade. Non che fosse triste per quello. Stava bene, si sentiva più leggero, ma ogni tanto si sentiva solo ed infelice come se mancasse davvero qualcosa.

«Eren!»

Il suo nome uscì come un avvertimento. “Non andare avanti o te ne pentirai” diceva il suo tono di voce. Anche il suo sguardo sembrava esprimere lo stesso pensiero, se non fosse stato per quella punta di curiosità che si poteva intravedere attraverso il fastidio.

«Ti prego! È solo per una giornata.» andò avanti il più giovane, stringendo le mani l’una nell’altra in un gesto di preghiera. Eren non pregava mai nessuno, ma in quel momento ne aveva assoluta necessità. «Farò tutto quello che mi chiederai!»

«Oh! Davvero tutto?»

La domanda arrivò praticamente subito, come se Levi non avesse aspettato altro che sentire le sue suppliche. Questa cosa fece storce le labbra ad Eren, che aspettò con finta calma la decisione finale del maggiore.

«Potrei anche pensarci, Jaegar.» ammise con tono controllato, mentre tornava ad appoggiarsi allo schienale della sedia. «Cosa dovrei fare?» chiese calmo, mentre un sorrisetto divertito iniziava a tirare le labbra sottili.

«Fare finta di essere il mio fidanzato.» borbottò con voce appena udibile, spostando lo sguardo dal suo capo. «Comportandoci _davvero_ da fidanzati.» aggiunse dopo pochi secondi. Eren iniziò a pensare che non era stata proprio un’idea fantastica coinvolgere Levi in tutto quello.

«Vuoi dire cose come tenersi per mano, stare a braccetto, _baciarsi_?» domandò il corvino calcando per bene sull’ultima parola detta con un po’ di disgusto. Eren arrossì al solo pensiero di dover baciare Levi, il _suo superiore,_ chiedendosi se mai fosse stato in grado di farlo davvero se glielo avessero chiesto.

«Prendo il tuo improvviso mutismo per un sì, Eren.» sospirò Levi, scuotendo brevemente la testa. «Ognuna di queste cose avrà un prezzo. Straordinari.»

«Cosa?» domandò in fretta il giovane. Forse aveva sentito male e Levi non aveva parlato di pagamento in straordinari.

«Hai capito bene.» proclamò senza togliergli gli occhi di dosso, mentre Eren continuava ad aprire e chiudere la bocca come se non riuscisse a trovare parole adatte alla situazione. «Ogni cosa da fidanzati che faremo si trasformerà automaticamente in straordinari. Come e quando farli starà a me deciderlo. Affare fatto?»

Per un breve istante, ma molto allettante, Eren soppesò l’idea di mandare al diavolo tutto quello e di presentarsi da solo, subendo le frecciatine di Jean che, sicuramente, si sarebbe divertito a fargli notare che lui era sposato con tanto di sventolamento della fede sotto al suo naso. Perché avesse accettato di essere il suo testimone proprio non lo capiva.

Per un altro fugace momento, forse meno allettante del primo, si ritrovò a pensare di chiedere a qualche suo amico stretto. Le possibilità di fregare Jean, però, erano nulle: nessuno dei papabili erano abili attori per la totale incapacità di mantenere un segreto.

Con un sospiro lento e tremante, come se gli costasse tanto dolore, iniziò a parlare. «D’accordo. Affare fatto.»

Il sorriso che ricevette da Levi, di assoluta vittoria, non gli piacque per niente. Com’era possibile che quell’uomo traesse così tanto piacere dal sobbarcare i suoi dipendenti con tante ore di lavoro straordinario?

 

_28 Giugno 2015_

 

Normalmente due settimane sarebbero passate in fretta. Fra lavoro, straordinario o meno, e uscite con gli amici era facile perdere la cognizione del tempo.

Per Eren, invece, quelle periodo di tempo era stato estremamente lungo e faticoso. Non solo era stato costretto a lavorare sempre con Levi, ma aveva dovuto passare ogni pausa pranzo di quelle due settimane a parlare di cosa potevano, o non potevano, fare durante il giorno del matrimonio. Per rendere la loro farsa credibile agli occhi di amici e parenti, avevano convenuto che tenersi per mano o a braccetto era d’obbligo. Levi aveva anche concesso altri gesti romantici e affettuosi, ovviamente dietro pagamento con gli straordinari: per ogni carezza avrebbe lavorato per un quarto d’ora in più, mentre per qualcosa di più intimo come un bacio si passava da mezz’ora a due ore di straordinari. Inutile dire che la tentazione di gettare la spugna fosse irresistibile. Alla fine, con tanta fatica e più di una discussione sulle ore di straordinari che Eren avrebbe accumulato, entrambi erano giunti ad un accordo soddisfacente.

 _“Per Levi, ovviamente”_ si trovò a pensare Eren con amarezza, mentre aspettava davanti alla porta di casa il suo datore di lavoro. Questo punto era l’unico in cui si erano trovati d’accordo: Levi sarebbe andato a prenderlo e lo avrebbe riportato a casa, per rendere quella recita ancora più reale. Poi, ad Eren, non dispiaceva affatto questa scelta; almeno avrebbe potuto lasciare il prima possibile il ricevimento, nella speranza che Levi si stancasse in fretta.

Il giovane tirò su la manica della camicia quel tanto che bastava per guardare l’orologio. Il suo capo gli aveva detto che si sarebbe presentato intorno alle dieci e mezza per perfezionare la scaletta della giornata e poi andare direttamente all’ufficio comunale dove si sarebbe tenuta la cerimonia, come programmato da Jean. Eren era stato scelto come suo testimone di nozze, essendo stato considerato l’amico più importante nel loro gruppo, nonostante lui e Jean passassero la maggior parte del tempo a litigare o a lanciarsi frecciatine. Tutto sommato, Eren si era commosso quando l’amico aveva preso questa decisione, facendolo arrossire anche a causa della solennità con cui gli aveva chiesto questo favore.

Il suo orologio segnò le 10:35, quando il clacson di una macchina lo obbligò ad alzare il volto sulla strada. Per un attimo rimase ammutolito, gli occhi spalancati e fissi su quell’auto rossa fiammante che dava l’idea di essere appena uscita dal concessionario: una Porche 911 Carrera in tutto il suo splendore faceva mostra di sé davanti a lui. Non credendo ancora a quello che vedeva, Eren spostò lo sguardo verso la strada per vedere se ci fossero altre macchine e constatare, con un lieve disappunto, che quella macchina fosse solo di passaggio. La carreggiata era completamente vuota come ogni domenica mattina.

«Ehi.»

La voce di Levi lo fece sussultare, obbligandolo a voltarsi di nuovo verso quell’auto fantastica. Il finestrino del passeggiero era stato abbassato e da esso poteva vedere Levi con un’espressione annoiata ad aspettarlo.

«Non sono arrivato in anticipo per aspettarti, Jaeger.» disse con un sospiro, mentre faceva scattare il blocco automatico delle portiere. Il rumore lo fece risvegliare dallo stupore e rendere conto che si era fissato più sulla macchina che sul proprietario. Mentre lo sguardo tornava a puntarsi interamente su di lui, Eren si trovò a pensare che sarebbe stato meglio continuare ad osservare l’automobile.

«Arrivo.» mormorò imbarazzato, avvicinandosi al lato del passeggero. Quando fu salito, poté studiare attentamente l’uomo che sarebbe stato, a caro prezzo, il suo compagno per quella giornata: Levi aveva tirato indietro i capelli, cambiando così la sua solita pettinatura con la riga centrale. L’acconciatura lo rendeva più regale e raffinato. Indossava anche uno smoking elegante, nero come la notte, e la cravatta abbinata. Da quella posizione non poteva vedere le scarpe, ma era sicuro che fossero in vernice, tirate a lucido per l’occasione. Il suo sguardo vagò con attenzione sul corpo del suo capo, come se si accorgesse solo in quel momento di chi aveva realmente davanti e che, nel complesso, tutto quello gli toglieva il fiato.

«Oh bene!» arrivò la voce sarcastica di Levi che lo obbligò ad alzare lo sguardo verso gli occhi che lo guardavano con tale intensità da farlo bloccare sul sedile del passeggero. «Noti prima l’auto che il tuo fidanzato? Mi sento ignorato!»

Eren lo guardò per un istante senza parole, la bocca aperta nel tentativo di fare uscire qualche parola, prima di assottigliare lo sguardo mentre osservava le labbra di Levi tendersi in un ghigno divertito dalla sua reazione.

«Non è colpa mia se ho un fidanzato che non pensa nemmeno a salutarmi come si deve, preferendo attirare la mia attenzione in malo modo.» disse scuotendo la testa e sistemandosi con calma sul sedile. Pensava di aver vinto quello scambio di battute da fidanzatini, ma non sapeva che Levi aveva preso quella recita più a cuore di quello che si potesse immaginare. Un paio di labbra si posarono leggere all’angolo della bocca, facendo improvvisamente impazzire il suo cuore, prima che si staccassero lentamente.

«Questo conta come un’ora di straordinari, perché sei un moccioso esigente» mormorò piano, prima di sistemarsi nuovamente al suo posto e partire con la macchina. L’abitacolo scese nel silenzio più totale, mentre l’espressione di Eren si trasformava in quella di un piccolo cucciolo che era appena stato sgridato per qualcosa che non aveva fatto.

«È ovvio che io sia esigente…» mormorò piano, mentre guardava fuori dal finestrino per non osservare Levi. Ce la poteva fare! Poteva tranquillamente superare quella giornata e pagare per ogni cosa che il suo capo gli avrebbe concesso. Non doveva sentirsi così in soggezione o niente sarebbe sembrato naturale agli occhi dei suoi conoscenti ed amici.

«Perché dovrebbe essere ovvio, _amore_?» domandò distrattamente, senza togliere gli occhi dalla strada.

Eren si lasciò andare ad una smorfia infastidita, cercando comunque un contegno. «Perché, al lavoro, mi tratti più come un animale da soma.» disse con calma, sorridendo angelicamente, mentre la macchina si fermava di colpo ad uno “Stop” anche se non si vedeva l’ombra di nessun veicolo. «Sembro più uno schiavo, che il tuo fidanzato.»

«Eren…» sibilò Levi, in segno di avviso, voltandosi verso di lui lentamente.

«Cosa, _amore_?» domandò con innocenza il castano, guardando gli occhi di Levi che lanciavano un chiaro avvertimento. «Mi sto immedesimando nel ruolo del fidanzato.»

Prima ancora che l’altro potesse ribattere, Eren si tese verso di lui fermandosi ad un passo dalle sue labbra. «Lo so che non siamo ancora arrivati, ma se non cerchiamo di essere naturali verremo scoperti.»

«Verresti scoperto tu, Eren.» puntualizzò il corvino, guardandolo con un sopracciglio inarcato.

«Non ho sbagliato a dirlo. Siamo sulla stessa barca; se scoprono me, scoprono anche te.»

«Touché.»

Era strano che Levi arretrasse in una discussione, sapendo che poteva benissimo avere ragione con la scelta delle argomentazioni che poteva usare contro di lui. Per la sua idea distorta su quella recita, probabilmente Levi si considerava la povera vittima trascinata in tutto quel casino da lui. Non lo biasimava. Ma Eren sapeva benissimo che avrebbe semplicemente potuto rifiutare la sua proposta; invece no, perché Levi provava una malsana gioia nel tormentarlo in ogni modo e, con molta probabilità, gli avrebbe fatto ricordare nei minimi dettagli quella giornata per i prossimi dieci anni.

«D’accordo.» iniziò il maggiore, mentre ripartiva velocemente. «Però vedi di…»

«…non starti appiccicato esageratamente, lo so. Ma dobbiamo anche stare abbastanza vicini per non destare sospetti.»

«Logico!» rispose disinteressato l’altro, mentre si concentrava più sulla strada davanti a sé che su Eren. Il più giovane, però, non poteva fare a meno di guardarlo con attenzione, come se i suoi occhi fossero automaticamente calamitati su di lui. Al lavoro, gli era sempre capitato di notare in quale modo gli sguardi della gente si puntassero su Levi, come se fosse naturale osservarlo mentre passava. Quella sicurezza, quell’espressione sempre seria e distante, quel portamento elegante che lo facevano quasi sembrare di stirpe reale; tutte quelle cose attiravano le occhiate della gente ed, inevitabilmente, anche i suoi occhi. Più di una volta aveva abbassato lo sguardo per paura di essere scoperto a contemplare qualcosa che non poteva mai essere suo. _Suo?_ Che strano pensiero. Non aveva intenzione di considerare Levi come di sua proprietà, ma non gli sarebbe di certo dispiaciuto di avere un rapporto migliore con lui al di fuori del lavoro.

Quando la macchina si fermò nel parcheggio del Comune, dove si sarebbe tenuta la cerimonia, Levi si voltò a guardarlo con attenzione, incatenando i loro occhi gli uni agli altri come se non potessero più lasciarsi. Eren non fece fatto molto, questa volta, per evitare di essere scoperto ad osservarlo. Per una volta si sentiva abbastanza coraggioso da poter farsi scoprire e non pagarne le conseguenze.

«Sei pronto?» domandò Levi, osservandolo attentamente per non perdere nemmeno un istante delle sue azioni e delle sue espressioni.

«Sì, ce la possiamo fare.» affermò con un sospiro profondo, chiudendo momentaneamente gli occhi per richiamare a sé tutto l’auto-controllo di cui disponeva, insieme a tutto quello che Levi gli aveva detto nei giorni passati.

«Bene.» concluse semplicemente il suo capo, uscendo dall’abitacolo senza dire una sola parola. Eren capì cosa voleva fare solo quando Levi gli aprì la portiera come un vero cavaliere. Non c’era bisogno di fare nulla del genere, visto che nessuno poteva guardarli davvero già da lì, non rendendosi conto che sottovalutava davvero il potere di quell’auto e dell’aspetto di Levi: era impossibile non notarli.

«Muoviti. Ci stanno guardando tutti.» sibilò l’uomo, scuotendo leggermente la testa, mentre Eren scattava velocemente e si posizionava al suo fianco. Si morse il labbro con forza, aspettando che Levi chiudesse l’auto e gli porgesse il braccio. «Fai un bel respiro e andrà tutto bene.»

«Semplice per te…» mormorò appena, mentre si stringeva a lui prima di avviarsi verso l’edificio con tutta calma e sotto gli sguardi scrutatori ed interessati di tutti i presenti. L’agitazione iniziava a dominare il suo essere, facendogli tremare leggermente il braccio avvinghiato a quello di Levi. L’uomo, come se stesse presagendo una sua imminente fuga, strinse con forza la sua mano e quasi lo trascinò verso quello che sembrava lo sposo a cui avrebbe dovuto fare da testimone. L’espressione di stupore, mista a felicità, doveva essere un indizio chiaro.

«Uh…Jean.» lo salutò Eren, con voce roca come se non bevesse da secoli.

Per qualche secondo l’interpellato rimase completamente in silenzio, osservando la coppia davanti a lui come se non credesse ai suoi occhi.

«Jean, capisco che il mio fidanzato ti abbia tolto le parole di bocca da quanto è bello.» iniziò Eren leggermente indispettito, inarcando un sopracciglio mentre osservava l’amico negli occhi. «Ti ho salutato, Jean. Esisto anch’io.»

«Eren, cos’hai fatto per trovare un ragazzo del genere?» domandò all’improvviso, come se riemergesse da un intenso minuto di riflessione su come fosse possibile che Levi ed Eren fossero davvero insieme e dimostrassero con pochi gesti di essere maledettamente perfetti. «Cioè… Siete perfetti assieme, non lo nego. Ma dopo Mikasa…»

«Non nominarla.»

Chiaro, conciso, diretto. Così era Levi con ogni persona che parlava troppo ed iniziava a navigare in acque che era meglio non esplorare. Jean, senza saperlo, stava facendo proprio quello. Nemmeno Eren pensava che quello fosse un territorio da non esplorare, ma forse Levi voleva interpretare il fidanzato geloso degli ex.

«Scusa, amico.» si discolpò subito lo sposo, facendo un passo indietro ed alzando le mani in segno di resa. Si ritrovò a sospirare lentamente, quasi per evitare di dire qualche cavolata da far arrabbiare il fidanzato geloso. «Solo che Eren sembrava molto restio a venire con un fidanzato.»

«Jean!» lo riprese subito Eren, ma la sua voce passò in sottofondo quando Levi si mise a parlargli sopra.

«Lo so. Stiamo insieme da poco. Ed è passato ancora decisamente troppo poco tempo dopo Mikasa, per lui. Puoi benissimo immaginare la sua reticenza nell’ufficializzare qualcosa.»

Eren rimase in silenzio, stupito dalle premure di Levi. Non pensava che… No, cos’aveva pensato? Non ci dovevano essere premure, perché non erano mai stati davvero assieme se non per quella giornata. E poi, anche se Eren non gli aveva detto niente della sua ritrosità, non voleva dire che Levi lo sapesse davvero. Il castano voltò per un attimo il viso lontano, celando il rossore che adornava le sue guance. Levi gli stava facendo un brutto, bruttissimo, effetto.

«Sono contento che Eren abbia incontrato qualcuno come te, allora. Però non azzardarti a farlo soffrire.» disse con una velata minaccia lo sposo, guardando Levi negli occhi prima di prendere il braccio di Eren e trascinarlo all’interno della sala dove si sarebbe tenuta la cerimonia. «Vieni, testimone. Non dobbiamo perdere più tempo.»

Il ragazzo si lasciò trascinare via, voltandosi per un attimo a guardare Levi e il suo cenno breve di saluto prima che la porta si chiuse fra di loro escludendo l’uno alla vista dell’altro.

«Siete dannatamente perfetti. Quando vi sposate?»

«Jean!»

***

La cerimonia era stata veloce e semplice, come richiesta da Marco e Jean, per celebrare la loro unione con pochi amici e famigliari. I due innamorati erano giunti allo scambio delle fedi, consegnate da Eren al momento giusto. Mentre Marco e Jean recitavano i loro giuramenti, personalizzati rispetto alle celebrazioni a cui aveva partecipato in passato, il suo sguardo si andò a posare sulla platea e sugli occhi commossi di amici e parenti. I suoi occhi non fecero molta strada perché si fermarono subito su Levi e il suo sguardo magnetico che volgeva verso di lui. Fu come ricevere una scossa elettrica lungo la schiena, mentre in sottofondo arrivavano ovattate le ultime parole dell’ufficiale comunale che dichiarava sposati i suoi più cari amici.

Per lui non esisteva altro che Levi e i suoi occhi. In un breve momento tutto sembrò annullarsi mentre rimanevano incatenati l’uno all’altro anche da quella distanza. Non esistevano gli sposi, i famigliari, gli amici. Sembrava che non esistesse nemmeno il luogo in cui si trovavano, come se fossero stati catapultati in una realtà priva di tempo e di spazio solo per potersi osservare.

«Bene!»

Il colpo alla spalla lo fece sussultare e per poco non si mise urlare dallo spavento, prima di rendersi conto che Jean lo richiamava alla realtà con un sorriso che occupava tutto il suo viso. «Muoviamoci a firmare e poi possiamo andare al ristorante e festeggiare davvero.»

Le parole dell’amico lo riportarono alla realtà, obbligandolo a distogliere tutta la sua attenzione da Levi. Il suo capo gli fece appena un cenno, prima di avviarsi verso l’uscita dell’edificio.

Eren seguì, invece, Jean e Marco insieme a Mina, la sua testimone per quella giornata. Si voltò ancora una volta verso l’ingresso, cercando con lo sguardo Levi senza trovarlo. Un sospiro lento e quasi sconsolato sfuggì alle sue labbra, mentre si malediceva mentalmente. Non si stava preoccupando della lontananza con Levi, per niente. Stava solo controllando che tutto andasse bene.

«Wow.» L’esclamazione di Jean fece sorridere i presenti, mentre gli sguardi dei tre amici si puntavano nello stesso momento su Eren. «Quando vi sposate, Eren?» domandò velocemente, scatenando le risatine di Marco e Mina e il rossore sul volto dell’interpellato.

«C-Cosa?» balbettò il ragazzo, facendo un passo indietro mentre cercava aiuto negli occhi di Marco per fare stare zitto il suo neo-marito. Speranza vana.

«Siete perfetti, Eren.» disse Marco con un sorriso. «E non è solo un “Wow, quei due fanno proprio una bella coppia”. Sembrate fatti l’uno per l’altro. E quando vi guardate, i vostri occhi si illuminano.»

Le guance di Eren si colorarono di rosso, intenso ed evidente; era chiaro che fosse imbarazzato da quelle parole. Era ancora più imbarazzato dal fatto che tutti erano convinti che facessero davvero una bella coppia, quando loro non lo erano nemmeno.

«No…» balbettò scuotendo la testa più volte, come se volesse negare più a sé stesso che agli altri tutto quello. «Stiamo solo bene assieme.»

Jean alzò gli occhi al cielo, prima di guardarlo negli occhi. «Eren, davvero, hai le fette di salame sugli occhi se pensi che “stiate solo bene insieme”» disse lo sposo, mimando il segno delle virgolette come per sottolineare il sarcasmo che non aveva messo nelle sue parole.

«Eren, ho visto come ti ha guardato durante il matrimonio.» intervenne Mina con un sorriso calmo e pieno di dolcezza. «Sembrava veramente innamorato, come uno dei protagonisti di quei film romantici…»

«…e scontati e pieni di cliché e di cose melense che ti disgustano…» iniziò ad elencare Eren, facendo finta di non aver sentito che, secondo Mina, Levi fosse davvero innamorato di lui. «Sbrighiamoci a firmare e poi andiamo.» aggiunse alla fine, avvicinandosi al registro per mettere la sua firma che attestava la sua presenza. Meno pensava a questa possibilità, meno avrebbe sentito il suo cuore perdere un battito alla sola idea che Levi potesse davvero amarlo. «E poi smettetela di parlare di matrimonio; siete ripetitivi.»

***

Quando erano arrivati al ristorante, Eren aveva avuto ogni possibilità di evitare Jean, Marco e Mina e sfuggire quindi al tema che sembrava interessare così tanto i suoi amici. Mentre uscivano dal comune, erano arrivati direttamente alla conclusione che, entro la fine dell’anno, avrebbero dovuto sposarsi anche loro. A nulla erano valse le sue lamentele e i suoi tentativi di cambiare discorso.

«Sei silenzioso.»

Eren e Levi erano seduti al tavolo degli amici di Jean, un po’ in disparte rispetto agli altri così da poter parlare tranquillamente senza essere disturbati troppo spesso. Il castano alzò gli occhi sul finto fidanzato, pensieroso e distante come non lo era mai stato prima d’ora.

«Ti dà fastidio?» domandò con calma e distratto.

«È un piacevole cambiamento, rispetto a quando non smetti mai di parlare.» ammise con un’alzata di spalle, guardandolo comunque negli occhi per capire cosa aveva. «Questo non vuol dire che io non voglia sapere perché tu sia così taciturno.»

Eren lo guardò per un istante negli occhi, cercando di carpire la sincerità di quelle parole. Il suo sguardo, però, si infuocò alla sola idea che Levi si comportasse davvero come fidanzato amorevole che aveva a cuore i suoi interessi. Non era obbligato ad arrivare così in fondo con quella storia, arrivando ad illuderlo che potesse esserci davvero dell’interesse da parte sua.

«E perché dovrebbe interessarti? Non siamo niente. Non sono niente per te.» disse in un sibilo basso, ma rabbioso, cercando di controllare comunque la voce. «Devo già fare gli straordinari solo per questa farsa. Se ti metti a fare pure da psicologo, sicuramente troveresti il modo di farmi pagare anche questo.»

«Eren…» iniziò Levi, con tono sicuro e con una lieve minaccia in esso.

«Eren niente, Levi. Perché ti interesseresti tanto, se non per trarne qualche vantaggio?» domandò retoricamente, eliminando subito dalla mente tutto quello che gli avevano detto i suoi amici. Era praticamente impossibile che Levi lo amasse. «Probabilmente, entro la fine della giornata, accumulerò così tanti straordinari che, fra un anno, non li avrò ancora fatti tutti. Non peggiorare la mia situazione con questo.»

Levi si zittì di colpo, lo sguardo pieno di fastidio per essere stato interrotto e le labbra tirate in una linea stretta. Non gli piaceva quell’espressione; lo preferiva quando era più disteso e tranquillo, ma Eren non poteva sopportare che approfittasse dei suoi cattivi pensieri per guadagnare qualcosa di personale. Si morse il labbro, tornando a chiudersi nel suo silenzio pensieroso. Pensandoci bene, poi, Levi non aveva alcun diritto di essere infastidito dalle sue parole; aveva tutte le ragione per dubitare delle sue azioni.

Le prime portate iniziarono ad essere servite in quel momento, dando la possibilità ad Eren di non essere obbligato a parlare con Levi e non far notare a nessuno il loro piccolo litigio.

***

«I tuoi amici stanno notando che qualcosa non va.»

Poche e semplici parole che, secondo Eren, Levi avrebbe anche potuto evitare. Non c’era bisogno che gli facesse notare che Marco e Jean mandavano diverse occhiate preoccupate nella loro direzione da quando avevano dato il via alle danze con il loro primo ballo. Loro due non si erano alzati nemmeno una volta, per la scelta di Eren di ignorare le richieste di Levi. Gli stava tenendo il broncio come se fosse un bambino offeso per qualcosa di inutile e di poco conto. Non aveva senso arrabbiarsi seriamente, quando tutta quella storia era costruita su una menzogna.

«Se non fai qualcosa, probabilmente inizieranno a sentirsi in colpa.» continuò Levi, lanciandogli un’occhiata di sbieco. Eren incrociò i suoi occhi, inarcando un sopracciglio. «Non potrebbero pensare che abbiano forzato un po’ _qualcosa_ obbligandoti a portare qui un presunto fidanzato e presentarlo quasi ufficialmente?»

«Jean non si farebbe mai venire i sensi di colpa.» rispose alla fine con un sospiro lento e profondo. «Ma Marco sì. Si chiederebbe se l’imposizione di Jean non sia stata una forzatura per me e che, magari, ci abbia portato a litigare…» continuò distrattamente, guardando per un attimo i suoi amici che erano ritornati a ballare al centro della sala.

«Allora perché non impedisci a Marco di nutrire sensi di colpa? Invitami a ballare.»

«Sono arrabbiato con te.» ribatté subito, arrossendo un po’ per la richiesta di Levi così diretta e senza vergogna.

«Ah?»

«Sì, sono arrabbiato con te.» ribadì ancora, guardandolo negli occhi nonostante l’imbarazzo. «Non so cosa vuoi fare, non capisco cosa vuoi da me. In questo momento, sembra che ogni cosa che faccia possa aumentare il “prezzo” di questa giornata. Io non…»

Eren non lo aveva visto muoversi, preso com’era dalle sue stesse parole, sorprendendosi nel sentire le labbra di Levi sulle sue in un bacio leggero ed effimero.

«Smettila di pensare.» fu il suo sussurro sulle labbra, mentre lo sguardo serio ed intenso si fissava nei suoi occhi senza mai abbandonarli. «Non pensare alle conseguenze delle tue azioni e nemmeno ai rimpianti che potrai provare alla fine di questa giornata. Goditi semplicemente ciò che ti viene donato.»

«E che cosa sarebbe? La tua presenza, un bacio o un ballo con te?»

«Potevi fermarti anche al “la tua presenza”, Eren. Nessuno si può vantare di avermi portato al matrimonio del suo migliore amico come fidanzato ufficiale.»

«Oh, ne sono lusingato!» replicò con sarcasmo, cercando di allontanarsi dal volto di Levi ancora maledettamente vicino a lui. Troppa era la tentazione di baciarlo ancora ed era una sensazione ingestibile per il suo cuore che batteva ancora con velocità.

«Eren, avrei potuto anche dirti di no. Vorrà pur dire qualcosa per te!» continuò con tono esasperato il suo superiore alzando anche gli occhi al cielo.

«Ma cosa? Dannazione!» sbottò nuovamente e, in risposta, Levi tornò a baciarlo. Questa volta il gesto fu più intenso e più lungo, prolungato anche dalle mani del maggiore posate sulle guance di Eren per non farlo allontanare.

«Questa è una risposta che puoi trovare solo tu. Se vuoi, ne parleremo alla fine della serata.» mormorò contro alla sua bocca. Un pollice gli accarezzava lo zigomo in un movimento semicircolare, nel tentativo di farlo tranquillizzare ancora una volta e non fargli pensare a niente.

«Promesso?» domandò alla fine, rassegnato, mentre posava le loro fronti l’una contro l’altra.

«Promesso. Ora portami a ballare.» pretese alla fine, sfiorandogli un ultima volta le labbra.

«Che fidanzato esigente.» ribatté con una risatina un po’ nervosa, mentre si alzava in piedi e si tirava dietro Levi.

Mentre si avvicinavano alla pista da ballo, il deejay cambiò canzone e mise un valzer. Eren riconobbe subito la canzone: Lightweight di Demi Lovato. Gli era capitato diverse volte di ascoltare quella canzone, sognando un amore che gli avrebbe tolto il fiato o fatto sentire senza peso come diceva la canzone. Sembrava strano da parte sua, ma era davvero una persona romantica che, il più delle volte, non lo dimostrava. In quella farsa, in cui avrebbe dovuto dimostrarsi davvero romantico, non riusciva proprio a mostrare quel lato di sé, probabilmente per i suoi dubbi o per la presenza intimidatoria di Levi al suo fianco.

«Calmati, Eren. Ci siamo solo io e te!» gli sussurrò piano Levi, avvolgendogli la vita in una presa salda ma delicata. La sua mano libera andò a cercare quella di Eren, facendo intrecciare le loro dita in una stretta ferrea e sicura.

_When you pull me close_

_Feelings I’ve never known_

_They mean everything_

_And leave me no choice_

Il suo cuore prese a battere all’impazzata mentre si rendeva conto di quanto vicini erano i loro corpi. Il suo volto divenne anche incandescente, mentre cercava di non guardarlo direttamente negli occhi. Non aveva molte alternative, però: o guardava i suoi occhi o si spostava più in basso, lungo la linea del naso fino ad arrivare alle labbra fini e morbide che desiderava baciare ancora una volta. Non aveva nemmeno la possibilità di alzare lo sguardo ed osservare la sala intorno a loro, rischiando di sembrare innaturale e poco reale. Guardarlo negli occhi, però, significava sentirsi nudo davanti a lui e ancora più scoperto di quanto già non fosse; Levi doveva aver sospettato qualcosa dei suoi pensieri e su cosa potesse averli causati. Non avrebbe avuto senso fargli notare che, forse, i suoi amici avrebbero potuto avere dei sensi di colpa per aver causato un eventuale litigio fra di loro.

_Light on my heart, light on my feet_

_Light in your eyes I can’t even speak_

_Do you even know how you make me weak_

_I’m a lightweight_

_Better be careful what you say_

_With every word I’m blown away_

_You’re in control of my heart_

_I’m a lightweight_

_Easy to fall, easy to break_

_With every move my whole world shakes_

_Keep me from falling apart_

Il braccio intorno alla sua vita lo strinse ancora di più al corpo di Levi mentre, automaticamente, andava ad appoggiare la mano libera sulla sua spalla. Il suo capo doveva proprio aver intuito che qualcosa non stava rigando dritto nella sua mente per arrivare a rafforzare la presa intorno a lui. Che cosa stava pensando Levi, in quel momento? Perché era disposto ad arrivare fino a quel punto per farlo star calmo e sembrare naturale? Forse, disse una parte fastidiosa dentro di lui, stava già contando le ore di straordinario che avrebbe fatto dal giorno dopo. Probabilmente, senza cuore com’era, non aveva davvero intenzione di farlo stare davvero bene nel vero senso del termine, ma solo farlo tranquillizzare quel che bastava per fargli abbassare la guardia.

«Eren, stai ancora pensando al fatto degli straordinari?» domandò piano Levi, che si tese un po’ per dargli un bacio sulla mascella. Un gesto leggero che continuò finché le labbra non furono vicine al suo orecchio. Il contatto tra i loro corpi sembrò farsi ancora più intenso, causando un acceleramento del suo cuore già messo a dura prova dalle emozioni di quell’ultimo istante. «Pensa a qualcos’altro. Va bene tutto, purché non ti trasformi in un bastone di legno fra le mie braccia.»

«Te ne sei accorto per questo? Perché sono un bastone di legno?» domandò con un piccolo sorriso, guardandolo negli occhi con attenzione.

«E perché i tuoi occhi sono persi chissà dove. Non mi stai guardando come prima.» mormorò con dolcezza, lasciando che gli angoli delle labbra si piegassero all’insù in un sorriso appena accennato.

«Oh.» fu la sola risposta di Eren, mentre appoggiava la testa contro la sua fronte. Chissà cosa c’era nei suoi occhi ogni volta che guardava Levi. Non volle chiederlo, preferendo rimanere all’oscuro dei suoi stessi sentimenti.

Quali altri pensieri poteva seguire, però, senza far pensare a Levi di star navigando in acque pericolose? Non ne aveva molti, in realtà; forse poteva pensare alla promessa che lui e Jean si erano fatti in passato. “ _Peccato che Jean sia spostato ora. E lo ha fatto prima dei trent’anni. Sono l’unico dei due che è ancora da solo e lo sarà molto a lungo”,_ pensò quasi con amarezza, decidendo che quel pensiero non era adatto. Come non era adatto pensare a quello che Jean vedeva in quel momento, mentre ballavano al centro della sala. Sicuramente, notava la somiglianza fra Mikasa e Levi: capelli scuri, viso bianco e dai lineamenti esotici. Anche gli occhi, se non osservati con attenzione, sembravano uguali. E Jean non li avrebbe guardati con la stessa attenzione che utilizzava lui per bearsi di Levi e della sua presenza. Gli occhi di Levi erano grigi, quasi metallici, la cui intensità variava a seconda delle emozioni che dominavano il suo sguardo. In quei due anni di lavoro a stretto contatto con lui, aveva notato che variavano dal grigio ghiaccio, quando era furioso, al metallo fuso e bollente, come stava succedendo in quel momento. Per tutta la giornata, quando gli occhi di Levi si puntavano su di lui rispecchiavano l’argento che si fondeva lentamente. Il suo cuore fece una capriola nel petto mentre veniva catturato da quello sguardo che lo stava incantando abilmente. E l’incantesimo finì nello stesso istante in cui la musica si interrompeva e veniva annunciato il taglio della torta. Mentre il loro sguardi si allontanavano l’uno dall’altro, Eren trattenne a stento una maledizione che avrebbe fatto scandalizzare tutti i presenti. Si stava innamorando di Levi, forse? Non aveva spiegazioni più logiche di quelle per essersi soffermato a descrivere il colore dei suoi occhi come se non avesse fatto altro che studiarlo con minuzia. E se la soluzione era quella, poteva considerarsi spacciato.

***

«È stata una bella giornata.»

«Sì, piacevole.»

Eren e Levi erano fermi davanti alla porta di casa del più piccolo, guardandosi negli occhi con un velo di imbarazzo più o meno celato. La festa si era protratta a lungo, raggiungendo orari che stavano diventando improponibili. Verso mezzanotte, quindi, si erano congedati appellandosi agli impegni lavorativi del giorno dopo e il desiderio di dormire un po’ prima della full immersion settimanale.

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche istante, prima di lasciarsi andare ad una piccola risata nervosa. Eren stringeva anche il bouquet dello sposo fra le mani, rischiando anche di rovinarlo; quando gli era finito fra le mani, quella sera, era rimasto pietrificato al punto da limitarsi ad osservarlo spaesato e senza parole, finché Jean non gli aveva detto che sarebbe stato felice di fare da testimone al loro matrimonio. Il suo migliore amico era andato avanti per una buona mezz’ora a lanciare frecciatine sul loro _possibile_ matrimonio, fino al momento in cui Levi non lo aveva minacciato di smarrire _erroneamente_ la sua partecipazione se non fosse stato zitto.

«Cosa ne farai?» domandò Levi, indicando il mazzo di rose rosse e velo da sposa. Nonostante il suo significato, la composizione era davvero bella ed era un peccato buttarla via.

«Mia madre sarà contenta di tenerlo. Soprattutto se iniziasse a pensare che potrei davvero sposarmi.» rispose con una breve risata, sospirando piano. Tornò a guardarlo negli occhi con attenzione, facendogli un piccolo sorriso. «Allora ci vediamo domani.»

«Sì. Dovremo sistemare un po’ di cose.» replicò Levi, guardandolo negli occhi con intensità. Un brivido percorse la sua schiena, mentre la gola si seccava e il respiro diventava più affannoso. Non capiva perché si sentiva così solo per uno sguardo intenso ed un paio di labbra fini e morbide che sembravano dargli più emozioni di qualsiasi altra cosa. «Levi…» lo chiamò in un sussurro nello stesso momento in cui il più basso si avvicinava di nuovo a lui.

«Shh.» lo zittì velocemente con un gesto, prima che le sue labbra si posassero nuovamente sulle sue. Il bacio che gli donò, però, era molto più intenso e passionale di tutti quelli che si erano scambiati durante la giornata, che erano stati più leggeri ed effimeri. Quel gesto gli tolse il fiato nonostante stesse impegnando tutte le sue energie per ricambiarlo completamente.

Non seppe quanto rimasero così, stretti l’uno fra le braccia dell’altro, a scambiarsi quel bacio che sembrava significare tante cose che portavano a tante domande senza risposta.

«Avevi promesso che ne avremmo parlato dopo la festa.» mormorò Eren contro alle sue labbra, mentre scioglievano lentamente l’abbraccio in cui si erano stretti l’un l’altro senza nemmeno rendersene conto.

«Lo so. Ti chiedo di pazientare ancora un po’, Eren. Abbiamo bisogno di pensare entrambi» rispose seriamente il superiore, accarezzandogli il volto con un gesto leggero prima di mettere distanza fra di loro. Sospiro piano, guardandosi intorno. «Domani avrai tutte le risposte vuoi, se le vorrai ancora avere.» gli disse con espressione seria, voltandosi verso la sua auto ed iniziando a fare qualche passo verso di essa. «Buonanotte, Eren.»

 

_Una settimana dopo, circa._

 

Quel bacio sulla porta di casa sua stava ancora tormentando Eren e il suo povero cuore. Per quanto ci pensasse e cercasse una spiegazione logica al gesto di Levi, non riusciva ancora a trovare una risposta. Perché lo aveva baciato? Perché lo aveva fatto davanti a casa sua, dove nessuno poteva vederli?

C’era, però, una domanda che danzava nella sua mente più delle altre, facendolo svegliare la notte e togliendogli il fiato al solo pensiero: perché aveva ricambiato il bacio? Non lo aveva fatto con titubanza, ma con il terrore di non poter più baciare Levi dopo quella giornata insieme. Lo aveva ricambiato con la consapevolezza di una persona innamorata.

Non aveva mai trovato una risposta a quella domande perché, vigliacco com’era, aveva iniziato ad evitare Levi per questioni che non riguardavano il lavoro. A nulla erano valsi i commenti di Petra e di Armin su quello che era successa quella domenica; li aveva ignorati come aveva ignorato le occhiate di Levi dirette a lui anche quando non aveva bisogno del suo aiuto. Eren aveva liquidato ogni suo tentativo di creare qualcosa o di dare una spiegazione o fare qualsiasi cosa volesse fare dopo quella sera.

***

«Eren. Perché stai lì impalato?»

Armin scosse la spalla di Eren, fermo in mezzo al corridoio dell’ufficio. Aveva notato che lo studio di Levi, che aveva le porte spalancate ogni mattina, era chiuso come se non ci fosse nessuno al suo interno.

«Lev---umh, il capo non c’è?» domandò piano, voltandosi a guardare l’amico negli occhi. Cercò di mantenere un’espressione neutra, come se non gli importasse veramente dell’assenza di Levi. Nel profondo, però, si sentiva quasi messo da parte e abbandonato nonostante avesse causato tutto quanto lui. Sicuramente sul suo volto era apparso qualcosa a mostrare il suo reale stato d’animo.

«Te l’ho detto ieri. Sarebbe partito oggi per un viaggio di lavoro. Andava a Roma.» gli disse Armin guardandolo con un sopracciglio inarcato perché, nonostante tutti i suoi tentativi, la sorpresa e la delusione superarono la maschera di indifferenza che cercava di indossare. «Starà via per una settimana, Eren. Non è tanto.» cercò di tranquillizzarlo subito, sorridendogli anche con dolcezza.

«Quando parte?» domandò in fretta, mordendosi nervosamente il labbro inferiore prima di portarsi la mano alle labbra. Si morse la punta del pollice, come succedeva ogni volta che era molto nervoso o preoccupato.

«Alle 10. Ma Eren… Dove stai andando?» lo chiamò in fretta Armin, vedendolo correre velocemente verso la sua scrivania per prendere il cellulare e le chiavi dalla macchina. Per qualche secondo ignorò il suo migliore amico, prima di fermarsi davanti a lui e guardarlo negli occhi.

«Devo andare da lui. Lo so che è stupido, avventato e senza senso, visto che ritornerà fra qualche giorno.» disse con calma, facendogli un sorriso tranquillo. «Ma ho rovinato tutto e devo assolutamente farmi perdonare. Avrei dovuto darvi retta fin da subito e parlargli, invece di evitarlo in questo modo.»

«Ma, Eren, cosa cambierà se vai adesso?» domandò l’amico seguendolo fino all’ascensore.

«Forse niente o forse tutto. Devo solo provare.»

Mentre le porte dell’ascensore si chiudevano a separarli, si rendeva conto che, con ogni probabilità, Levi gli avrebbe fatto pagare ogni singolo giorno in cui lo aveva ignorato stupidamente. Forse non lo avrebbe nemmeno perdonato subito, tenendolo sulle spine fino alla fine del suo viaggio.

_«Perché siete così maledettamente stupidi?»_

Petra era la stata prima ad accorgersi di quello che era appena fiorito fra di loro. Nel momento in cui aveva saputo quello che era successo, dopo aver ascoltato con attenzione il resoconto dettagliato della giornata, era arrivata alla conclusione che Levi non lo avrebbe mai baciato, nemmeno con la possibilità di un pagamento in straordinari, se non esistesse qualche sentimento profondo.

_«Lo sappiamo tutti che Levi è un maniaco dell’igiene. Evita quanto può ogni contatto fisico. Se potesse, farebbe lavare le mani a chiunque debba incontrare per lavoro. Deve provare qualcosa per te, se ti ha baciato di sua iniziativa.»_

Mentre accendeva la sua auto, pronto a partire per l’aeroporto, si rese conto che Petra aveva capito tutto fin da subito. Ogni dipendente di Levi sapeva della sua attenzione per l’igiene e come faticava a sopportare il contatto fisico con qualcosa di sporco. Era ovvio che ci fosse qualcosa di profondo. Che idiota!

_«Come ti sei sentito con lui?»_

_«Perché hai ricambiato i suoi baci?»_

_«Perché hai chiesto proprio a lui di accompagnarti?»_

_«Avresti potuto chiedere a qualsiasi persona, eppure hai scelto lui.»_

Poteva continuare a darsi dello stupido, vero? Aveva passato i giorni prima del matrimonio a chiedersi perché avesse scelto proprio lui e quelli successivi a domandarsi per quale motivo avesse accolto con gioia ogni bacio ed ogni gesto di Levi. La risposta era stata così ovvia fin dall’inizio, ma lui era stato talmente cieco da non vederla.

_«Jean mi ha raccontato che Levi ha implicitamente detto che ti sposerà. So che, molte volte, Jean capisce ben poco della situazione reale, ma anche Marco era convinto di questo.»_

_«Dai, Eren. Rispondi alla zia Petra e al fratellino Armin. Siamo dei vecchi pettegoli che vogliono sapere come sei stato con Levi.»_

_«Come ti fa sentire?»_

_«Senti le farfalle nello stomaco?»_

_«Tocchi il cielo con un dito?»_

Benedetti Armin e Petra, che per un paio di giorni non gli avevano dato tempo di pensare a qualcosa che non fosse Levi e a quello che provava per lui.

 _“Sono un idiota”_ pensò con rabbia, mentre schiacciava l’acceleratore in prossimità di un semaforo che stava per diventare rosso. Non si sarebbe stupito se, entro qualche settimana, avrebbe ricevuto una multa per aver superato i limiti di velocità ed essere passato ad un paio di semafori rossi. Quello era un effetto collaterale che poteva anche sopportare se significava arrivare in tempo da Levi e dirgli tutto quello che provava.

Mentre lottava contro il tempo e contro le strade trafficate, ammise che Levi era tutto per lui. Levi era una casa, era un porto sicuro. Levi era qualcuno che lo faceva sentire bene con pochi gesti, nonostante le battute squallide e le risposte dirette e, talvolta, fredde. In quei due anni di collaborazione insieme, aveva avuto modo di osservare con attenzione ogni singolo cambiamento nel loro rapporto senza nemmeno rendersi conto di farlo. Il caffè caldo che trovava sulla sua scrivania quando arrivava in ufficio; ogni volta che Levi chiedeva di lui per aiutarlo con qualche lavoro incombente; i gesti disinteressati, le carezze sulla nuca quando era stanco, i complimenti velati di sarcasmo; i regali per il suo compleanno, donati come “ringraziamento dell’azienda per essere ancora qui”; e poi occhiate, mezzi sorrisi, domande casuali sulle vacanze o sulla famiglia; gli sguardi di rispetto, frammentati dal distacco dedicato al resto dell’ufficio; i suoi inviti a passare con lui la pausa. Aveva notato tutto, ma non aveva mai dato peso a nessuna di quelle azioni.

Eren scartò di colpo un’auto che andava troppo lenta, suonando il clacson come un pazzo, imboccando subito dopo la rampa d’uscita che portava alla sua meta. Non poteva ritardare un minuto di più o si sarebbe pentito amaramente della sua stupidità. Non si preoccupò nemmeno per un istante dove e come parcheggiava la macchina, dimenticandosi quasi di chiuderla, mentre scattava verso l’edificio davanti a lui.

_“Attenzione, i passeggeri del volo EY5648 diretto a Roma sono pregati di avvicinarsi al gate di imbarco indicato sul tabellone.”_

La voce del personale di terra stava chiamando il volo per Roma, quello di Levi, ed Eren aumentò la sua corsa ancora di più, dopo aver scorto il gate da raggiungere per poter intercettare Levi. Sperava di poterlo vedere prima che partisse. Eren andò a sbattere contro le persone che incontrava, cercando di schivarne altre nello stesso momento. Ricevette insulti e occhiate omicide, ma continuò a correre finché non lo intravide fra la folla.

«LEVI!» urlò con tutta la sua voce per attirare la sua attenzione. Forse il vociare dei viaggiatori era troppo alto o forse Levi stava cercando di ignorarlo. Non sapeva per quale motivo, ma non si girò al primo richiamo.

«LEVI!» gridò ancora, cercando di alzare ancora di più la voce al punto di farsi male alla gola. Tossì nel tentativo di far passare quella sensazione pungente che sentiva alla trachea. Questa volta, però, Levi si girò a guardarlo. I loro occhi si incrociarono e, per un istante, niente sembrò esistere oltre a loro finché Eren non lo vide scuotere la testa e mormorare qualcosa. Che fosse arrivato tardi e Levi avesse perso ogni speranza? Si fece largo fra l’ultimo gruppo di gente, fermandosi alla fine davanti a lui.

«Sono in ritardo.» disse a mo’ di saluto, azzardandosi a fare un sorriso nonostante la faccia di Levi fosse impassibile all’estremo dell’apatia.

«Non ci avevo fatto caso.» ribatté con sarcasmo il corvino, inarcando anche un sopracciglio come se lo sfidasse a dire qualsiasi cosa per discolparsi dal suo comportamento idiota.

«Scusa. Mi sono comportato come un idiota e…»

«Potresti evitare di constatare l’ovvio, Eren?» lo interruppe subito, fulminandolo con lo sguardo. Sembrava volergli dire tante cose, da quanto lo detestava per averlo evitato a quanto era stato male nell’averlo aspettato fino all’ultimo. «Perché sei venuto qui?»

«Volevo parlarti.» rispose semplicemente Eren, con una vocina bassa e titubante. Tutto il suo coraggio e la risolutezza erano spariti sotto all’occhiata fredda di Levi. Non lo aveva mai guardato in quel modo, come se fosse stato tradito nel peggiore dei modi.

«Parla, allora. Ma vedi di fare in fretta: ho un aereo che sta per partire.» si lasciò andare con voce insofferente e tono spiccio, mentre guardava l’orologio che aveva al polso come se volesse mettergli ancora fretta. Il gesto lo mandò in panico al punto da dimenticarsi quello che voleva dire; non poteva finire in quel modo, senza nemmeno avere la possibilità di dire niente di quello che aveva pensato. Gli occhi pizzicarono pericolosamente per colpa delle lacrime che, traditrici, volevano rigare le sue guance.

«Ti amo, Levi.» confessò improvvisamente, mosso dal semplice istinto che lo aveva guidato fino a quel punto. «E sono stato cieco a non accorgermi di esserlo stato dal primo momento. Avrei dovuto capire subito cosa provavo per te e che anche tu provassi qualcosa per me. Non avrei dovuto evitarti, non avrei dovuto fare tante cose in questi giorni. E le uniche cose che dovevo…»

«Cosa speri di ottenere dicendo ora queste cose?» lo interruppe nuovamente, lo sguardo distante e disinteressato a quello che stava succedendo davanti lui.

Il suo cuore si spezzò alle sue parole e al suo tono di voce, disinteressato quanto la sua espressione. «Non lo so.» rispose sinceramente, facendo un debole sorriso come se fosse contento solo con quello. «Forse voglio solo mettermi il cuore in pace, qualsiasi cosa ne venga fuori. E… E…»

Questa volta non c’era nessuno a bloccarlo se non il suo stesso corpo e le sue stesse emozioni. Si morse il labbro inferiore con forza, mentre le lacrime iniziavano a scorrere lungo le sue guance una dopo l’altra, in una pietosa discesa che mostrava la sua debolezza. «Io…Scusa, non guardarmi!» singhiozzò appena, nascondendo il volto fra le mani mentre cercava di frenare quel pianto incontrollato. Con quell’azione, non vide l’espressione sconvolta di Levi.

«Eren!» lo chiamò subito, avvicinandosi di colpo a lui per togliere le mani dal suo volto.

«Scusa. Scusa. Scusa.» ripetè senza sosta, come se stesse recitando un mantra per bloccare il pianto. Si accovacciò a terra, nascondendo il volto fra le ginocchia, mentre Levi lo abbraccia con forza e cercava di farlo smettere.

«Non devi chiedere scusa.» mormorò piano, obbligando Eren ad alzare lo sguardo per guardarlo negli occhi verdi pieni di lacrime. «Non volevo che piangessi. Ho esagerato.» ammise a fatica, mentre gli dava un bacio leggero sulla fronte simile ai tanti che gli aveva dato il giorno del matrimonio. «Non avrei dovuto fare tante cose oggi; per esempio, fare finta che non mi importasse più niente di te… di noi. O metterti fretta dicendo che non ho tempo. In verità, ho tutto il tempo di questo mondo se significa stare con te.»

Eren prese coraggio, alla fine, nonostante le lacrime continuassero a bagnare ancora il suo volto per osservare Levi mentre parlava. Quello che si trovò davanti gli tolse il fiato perché l’uomo gli stava dedicando il sorriso più bello che poteva apparire sulle sue labbra. Il suo cuore saltò di gioia nel petto, togliendogli il fiato com’era successo la sera di quel bacio.

«Quindi…?» domandò piano, con voce tremante e roca, implorandolo di dargli una risposta sincera.

«Volevo farti penare un po’. Non pensavo che la situazione sarebbe sfuggita così di mano. Non sono così bravo con le parole da impedire alla situazione di degenerare.» ammise con un sospiro, mentre gli accarezzava il labbro inferiore con il pollice per liberarlo dalla presa dei denti. «Eren, penso che ormai lo avrai già capito, ma ti amo anch’io.»

Il ragazzo rischiò di andare in iperventilazione, mentre il cuore esplodeva davvero nel suo petto per la gioia e le farfalle volavano nello stomaco ed in ogni parte del suo corpo. Rimane in silenzio, cercando di assorbire appieno le sue parole, prima di afferrare il collo della camicia e tirarlo verso di sé con un gesto secco.

«Guai a te, se mi fai stare ancora così.» sibilò contro alle sue labbra, avvicinandosi piano per prendere l’iniziativa.

«E tu non essere così maledettamente cieco, la prossima volta.» ribatté Levi, poco prima che le loro bocche si incontrassero in un bacio lento ed inteso, ignorando la gente intorno a loro che lanciava sguardi infastiditi perché si trovavano in mezzo al cammino. Quello che contava per loro, in quel momento, era rimanere l’uno fra le braccia dell’altro.

_“Attenzione: ultima chiamata per il volo EY5648 diretto a Roma. I signori passeggeri sono pregati di avvicinarsi al gate di imbarco.”_

_15 Giugno 2016_

Il caldo afoso era insopportabile in quel momento. La maglietta che indossava era completamente appiccicata alla schiena e il sudore che colava dalla fronte arrivava negli occhi, facendoli bruciare.

«Levi, non resisto più.» si lamentò Eren, la schiena piegata in avanti e le mani appoggiate sul bordo del materasso per sorreggersi.

«Oh? Eppure prima eri così felice di farlo, _amore._ » ribatté Levi, dandogli uno schiaffo sul sedere che lo fece sussultare dalla sorpresa.

«Ma non pensavo che mi avresti sfruttato come un mulo. Non dovevi aiutarmi anche tu, a fare la valigia?» si lamentò come un bambino, lasciandosi cadere sul letto prima di gattonare verso Levi, che si era seduto comodamente a leggere un libro e a dargli, nuovamente, degli ordini.

«Mi pare di avertelo detto, invece.» rispose con calma, appoggiando il libro sul letto per tendersi verso di lui e asciugargli, con un fazzoletto, la fronte bagnata di sudore. Gli sorrise con calma, dandogli semplicemente un leggero bacio sulle labbra ancora tese in una smorfia offesa.

«E perché non funziona il condizionatore?» domandò subito dopo, mettendosi comodo al suo fianco. Non gli importava molto di essere fradicio di sudore; si mise lo stesso con la testa appoggiata alla sua spalla ed andò ad intrecciare le dita con le sue.

Forse dire che era fradicio era un po’ esagerato; si sentiva appiccicoso per l’afa, ma niente di così fastidioso da tenerlo lontano da Levi.

«Perché ci siamo trasferiti qui da due giorni e la compagnia che si occupata di tutto verrà a sistemarlo mentre saremo in vacanza.» disse con calma, anche se Eren aveva chiesto la stessa cosa almeno due volte quel giorno. «Quando torneremo, non soffrirai più il caldo.»

Questa risposta, la stessa delle altre due volte, sembrò farlo calmare almeno per un po’. Continuava a fare caldo, avevano ancora le valige da fare e la casa era ancora spoglia perché non tutte le loro cose erano arrivate, ma erano insieme e felici e contava solo quello al momento. Oltre al fatto che erano sposati da meno da una settimana.

«È passato un anno, lo sai?» domandò improvvisamente il castano, spostando un po’ la testa per potergli lasciare un bacio sul collo bianco.

«Un anno?» ripetè dubbioso, senza capire a cosa si riferisse suo marito. Gli accarezzò piano il dorso della mano mentre si abbassava a guadarlo negli occhi.

«Sì, un anno da quando ti ho chiesto di fingere di essere il mio fidanzato.» rivelò con uno sguardo talmente serio che sembrava chiedergli come potesse non ricordarsi quella data. «E undici mesi e mezzo dal matrimonio di Jean e Marco. Il bouquet che ho preso ha portato fortuna.»

Levi si lasciò andare un sospiro quasi esasperato, prima di lasciarsi andare ad una risata tranquilla. «Abbiamo già scoperto chi si ricorderà le date fra noi due.» lo prese in giro, scusandosi subito con un bacio sulla guancia ed uno sulle labbra morbide.

«Sei cattivo!» mormora contro alla sua bocca, ricambiando subito il bacio con la stessa dolcezza. Levi si limitò a ridacchiare continuando a baciarlo fino a farlo sdraiare sul letto sotto di lui. Nei movimenti che fecero, però, non sciolsero la stretta delle loro mani, rafforzandola ancora di più quando il corvino portò la mano sinistra di Eren alle labbra per poter baciare l’anulare e, di conseguenza, la fede che splendeva su di esso. Il giovane si trovò ad arrossire come sempre, imbarazzato dalla devozione che Levi impiegava in quel gesto così dolce e pieno d’amore.

«Mi piace vedere come reagisci ogni volta.» mormorò con voce bassa e dolce, chiaramente innamorato dell’uomo che stava guardando negli occhi in quel momento. «I tuoi occhi sono come un libro aperto: non mi nascondono niente, mostrandomi sempre cosa provi.»

«Perché devi sempre dirmi queste cose così imbarazzanti?» domandò con un broncio, facendo ridere Levi che gli diede un altro bacio sulle labbra.

«Perché mi piace vedere come diventi rosso. In questo modo i tuoi occhi risplendono ancora di più.»

«Levi!» lo richiamò con un lamento, facendo ridere ancora il suo sposo.

«Scusa.» disse con calma, anche se non si scusava proprio di quello che faceva. Eren lo sapeva bene che sarebbe andato avanti a farlo imbarazzare visto che, in quell’anno insieme, non aveva fatto altro.

I neo sposini rimasero in silenzio, scambiandosi dolci baci e carezze leggere. Erano entrambi stanchi e il caldo non aiutava a dar loro la forza di fare qualsiasi cosa se non passare tutto il tempo nel loro letto. Quello era l’inizio di una nuova vita insieme, lunga e costellata di eventi di ogni genere. Eren sapeva che, nonostante tutto, avrebbero litigato per cose stupide e non si sarebbero parlati per giorni. Era sicuro, però, che si sarebbero riconciliati sempre, trovando sempre nuovi motivi per non arrendersi alle prime difficoltà. Dopo tutto se erano arrivati fino al matrimonio, potevano arrivare anche oltre ad ogni cosa.

Lentamente prese la mano di Levi, quella della fede, e la avvicinò al viso per imitare il gesto che Levi faceva sempre. Premette le labbra al lungo, socchiudendo gli occhi prima di alzare il viso per guardarlo negli occhi con amore e felicità.

«Ti amo, Eren.»

«Finché morte non ci separi.» mormorò in risposta.

«No, anche oltre la morte.»


End file.
